Field Of The Invention
This invention, in its most comprehensive form, resides in the provision of a foldingly collapsible upstanding partition for removable securement within a convertible-type automobile immediately rearward of the front seat structure of the automobile and with the upper margin of the partition generally horizontally registered with the upper margins of the side walls of the vehicle and the transverse upwardly facing surface of the vehicle disposed immediately rearward of the rear seat structure of the vehicle. The partition is releasably supported from the side walls of the vehicle and a cover or top is provided which also is foldably collapsible and removably secured over that portion of the interior of the vehicle disposed rearward of the partition, the cover including downwardly facing surfaces closely juxtaposing the upper margin of the partition, the upper margins of the side walls of the vehicle and the upwardly facing transverse surface of the vehicle disposed to the rear of the rear seat structure, latch structure being provided for releasably and lockably latching the cover in position closing the interior portion of the vehicle disposed therebeneath. Further, the forward portion of the cover includes upwardly projecting portions for disposition immediately behind the heads of a driver and passenger seated upon the front seat structure, the cover upwardly projecting portions serving to shield the heads of the driver and passenger from swirling air currents and comprising forward extremities of rearwardly tapering upward projections of the cover extending in front-to-rear directions therealong.